


Perhaps An End, Perhaps A New Beginning

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Coming Out, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft-centric, POV Mycroft Holmes, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After the events in Sherrinford and a meeting where much comes to light, Mycroft contemplates what will happen next, knowing Gregory will be by his side.





	Perhaps An End, Perhaps A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts), [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So this ship was requested by **mellovesall** for one of the ships to go towards my 950th Sherlock fic, and I used a sentence prompt from **Chitarra** (“ _'Well, that went over like a lead balloon.'_ ”) for this fic, set after the events of "The Final Problem" with the implication Mystrade has been a thing for a long while.

“Well, that went over like a lead balloon.”

Mycroft tipped his head back onto the back of the chair in his study, the one he favoured for reasons he honestly didn’t know. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, and it wasn’t particularly fitting with the décor of the room, but it had cost a pretty penny and was more a status symbol than anything else. It’s matching chair was empty at the moment, but that was only because Gregory was fixing them both drinks at the wet bar he had in the room.

“I’m honestly surprised you got out of the room without being ostracized from the country,” Gregory said, finishing what he was doing and bringing two glasses to the chair. “Do you regret coming out?”

“Not in the slightest,” Mycroft said, taking the drink Gregory handed him when he got closer. “The reveal of my sexual orientation is just the icing on the cake for this shit storm” He paused and took a sip of the drink. Brandy. He was sure Gregory had a whiskey and water but he had taken the time to make two separate drinks. He did so love the man. “Pardon my language.”

“It’s what it is, though,” Gregory said. “Honestly, I doubt the fact you’re gay is going to matter once word gets out about your sister.”

Mycroft winced. “I can only hope it doesn’t.” He shut his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t as the events of the previous evening flashed through his mind. His grip must have tightened on his glass because he immediately felt Gregory’s warm, calloused hands prying the glass from his grip, and then the weight of him settle next to his side because Gregory sat on the arm of his chair. “I miscalculated badly,” he said softly, opening his eyes.

“What were you left with to do?” Gregory said. “Your uncle took charge and after all those lies he left the mess of your sister to you. You did the best you could.”

“My best wasn’t good enough,” Mycroft said, looking up into the face of the only person he could truly trust. Not even his brother got that distinction. Gregory had known about Eurus long before the events of the previous evening. There was nothing he wouldn’t trust to Gregory: his life, his sanity, his well-being…

His heart.

He had trusted Gregory with his heart long before Gregory’s marriage to his shrew of a wife, but the timing had not been right. They weren’t at the point where they could be together despite the odds. And even having kept their relationship secret for professional matters, he had known he loved only Gregory, and the feeling was mutual.

Perhaps, though, this debacle could be the start of something new. Their relationship was out in the open, and would probably be regarded as a mere footnote of the events of the meeting between Sherlock and himself and his superiors. If he lost his position in the government...well, they couldn’t kill him. Even if he was made redundant there was much that he knew that still needed to be accessed, and there were differences between simply asking him or getting it second hand. He knew those in power would push for him to quietly retire if it came to that, disappear to a small village somewhere and live a quiet life until Queen and country might call.

And...maybe that wasn’t so bad. He and Gregory were getting older, there was that to consider. A life of less danger would be only a good thing.

He felt his hand reach over for Gregory’s, and after a moment he set the glasses on the nearby table and entwined his fingers with Mycroft’s. “Through thick and thin, Gregory?” he asked.

“That’s our motto,” he replied before leaning down and kissing Mycroft’s forehead. “No matter what happens, I’ll be by your side. Openly, now.”

“Good,” Mycroft said with a nod before resting his head against Gregory. While he wasn’t a fan of this particular chair, right at this moment, he was comfortable, and there was no place else he would rather be.


End file.
